Category talk:Candidates for deletion
Please use this page to discuss pages that have been labeled for deletion. Who made all the baby pages? We need admins to delete this crap. I have undone so much vandalism today its not funny. Slappy the Dummy 05:35, July 27, 2010 (UTC) What happened and why is it going to be deleted? its true PengyChat3 04:05, November 13, 2011 (UTC) PengyChat3 Because an entry on this already exists. MJNSEIFER 22:58, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Redirects My reasons for keeping them are here. Smithing (talk | ) 00:09, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Red Eye, Snakes are awesomes, the longest grounding, David gets an "F", WHO THE HELL MADE THESE PAGES!!!!!! Yes, go on, delete them already. NicktheDummy (talk) 19:32, April 21, 2016 (UTC)NicktheDummy Spam Pages! :( What is this?: http://goosebumps.wikia.com/wiki/Category:The_Johnson_Family This looks like spam... The mods should really delete some of these spam pages. GoosebumpsArt (talk) 05:03, June 19, 2016 (UTC) : There are no active admins on this wiki, unfortunately, . GodzillaFan1 (Talk) 10:21, June 19, 2016 (UTC) Concerns About The Admins No mods have even logged in for almost a year according to ! I think that we might need some new mods. It probably isn't good for nobody to be in charge... Maybe I should submit a request to become a mod. I realize that I haven't editting this Wikia for a long time, but I have been reading it for years now! I would really hate to see this Wikia fall apart any time soon. One of the requirements that I must meet before I can request to become an admin is starting a public discussion about new leadership. Other users of this Wikia; what do you think I should do? Should I try to become an admin? I really want to help this site stay awesome! GoosebumpsArt (talk) 18:13, June 19, 2016 (UTC) : I've been thinking about doing something similar. But I think you need a certain amount of edits (aka a lot), activity, and experience to do that. And about you requesting adminship? I'm not sure. You seem fairly new, so I don't know if you have the experience yet. I think I'm the best candidate for new leadership, because, well, hear me out. I've had experience being an admin on various wikis for years now. I know all the ins and outs about Wikia, plus I know some HTML, and know how to handle coding stuff. This wiki is kind of a disaster (pages need a lot of work), and there are dozens of spam pages that need to be deleted. I'm also, of course, very passionate about Goosebumps. If I ever do become the new leader, I will definitely make you an admin, and maybe NicktheDummy. I want to edit a lot more before I apply though. GodzillaFan1 (Talk) 22:13, June 19, 2016 (UTC) : Thanks for the input! If you want to see a full list of the rules for becoming an admin, you can view them here. It doesn't require any specific number of edits to apply, it does require that you openly discuss your request with other members of the Wiki. If you do choose to apply, I would fully support you. You have met most (maybe all) of the requirements, such as: talking to and encouraging other users and creating pages. I think you would probably have a better chance of getting accepted than me. You have my support! (Feel free to link to this message when you apply.) GoosebumpsArt (talk) 23:30, June 19, 2016 (UTC) :: Thanks for the support! I'll be sure to apply soon. GodzillaFan1 (Talk) 12:59, June 20, 2016 (UTC) Thank you Godzillafan and Goosebumpsart, you two know what you're doing, and I agree with all of this, we need to fix this mess! And we will! NicktheDummy (talk) 19:11, June 20, 2016 (UTC)NicktheDummy I just published my adoption request. Here's hoping it gets approved. GodzillaFan1 (Talk) 06:09, June 21, 2016 (UTC) Good Luck, I have confidence in you NicktheDummy (talk) 15:10, June 21, 2016 (UTC)NicktheDummy How can I not support when you're the best person to be admin on the wiki, you know how to handle power and you're a pretty good lad ALinkToThePasta (talk) 06:47, June 25, 2016 (UTC) Pro-Deletion! Yes this page should be removed, since theres word of a duplicate. There are 3 unorganized pages that should be deleted, for the have no displayed content. If one wants to be made, it can be made again if chosenWitchHeart22 (talk) 04:41, January 15, 2019 (UTC)WitchHeart22